Assassination Classroom student 28
by Poruporusama
Summary: Just like Karma, there was one other late arrival to the hated E-Class. But this student wasn't sent there for bad grades. No, he WANTED to be in the class. He is second in the entire student body. His name, is Sasuke Uchiha. Crossover story of Naruto and Assassination Classroom.
1. Chapter 1

"Now during the Shakespearean era-"

A knock was heard at the door.

Karasuma opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning students."

One of the girls smiled brightly.

"Good morning Karasuma-sensei!"

Karasuma looked around and then at the tentacled monster-teacher.

"Another late arrival will be here soon, he currently doesn't know about your teacher yet. He was on sick leave until just recently. He is ranked second in the school, but decided to join you here."

Some of the guys' jaws dropped.

"Eh?!"

"He should be here any second."

Almost on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

A monotone male voice came from the door.

Karasuma and the students took a deep breath.

"Yes you may."

The door opened and a tall black haired boy walked through.

He wore a long black cloak that had red and white clouds randomly placed along the cloak.

He had onyx black eyes which appeared to have no irises, just black iris sized pupils.

The boy wore sandals.

He walked to the front of the class and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Nagisa looked around.

'Where's Koro Sensei?'

He thought.

At this point, Karasuma told everything to Sasuke, explaining the situation.

Sasuke chuckled, earning some surprised looks.

"Huh, I was wondering what happened to the moon. So we just have to kill him by the end of the school year?"

"Er- Yes, that's...'all'"

"So where is this 'monster' teacher?"

Koro sensei flew in, with his usual grin on his face.

"hn, so you're my teacher, eh?"

The teen held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure."

He smiled, with his eyes closed.

Koro Sensei hesitated, but held out a tentacle, shaking Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke squeezed the tentacle hard, opening his eyes.

His eyes had changed from onyx black to onyx black with a blood red design.

"Chidori."

His hand glowed with an aura of electricity.

The tentacle melted off as a result.

"Oh my, did I do that?"

The boy grinned, "My apologies, sensei."

Everyone was surprised.

"W-What the hell was that?!"

One of the students shouted.

"I'm glad you asked."

Said an exact replica of the boy, standing in the back of the room.

"I am what you might call, a shinobi."

The Sasuke at the front melted, becoming mud.

"I am the ultimate assassin."

'The ultimate...assassin?'

Nagisa thought to himself.

Sasuke smirks.

"You see my eyes, they're quite special. I can see and do things no normal human can do. I can see speeds of up to but not limited to- Mach 21."

"EH?!"

Even Koro Sensei was surprised.

"I also have a photographic memory, so that also helps. I am also stronger than any normal man. I will give an example. Give me something to work with."

Terasaka made a "tch" sound and tried to throw a rock at the boy's head.

Sasuke grinned, catching it with ease.

"Now then. See this rock?"

He squeezed his hand and crushed it in between his fingers.

When he let go, dust fell from his hand.

"So.. Where shall I sit. Sensei?"

Koro sensei pointed to an empty seat.

"I can't wait to see what kind of assassination you will create with your classmates, Mr. Uchi-"

"Sasuke is fine, no need to be so formal."

"Because I'm a monster, bent on destroying your planet?"

"No, because you're my teacher."


	2. Chapter 2: A REAL monster

Sasuke smiled, focusing on his schoolwork.

The boy had only been there for one day, and he'd already become the top student in E Class.

Sasuke often spent most of his time just listening to Koro Sensei, his photographic memory made it easy since Koro Sensei wrote most of the lessons on the chalkboard.

At random moments throughout the day, the students would make random attempts to kill Koro-Sensei.

Each one failing.

Everyone tried, except for Sasuke.

They all heard about another transfer student joining their class.

Sasuke didn't care.

He was still wearing that black and red cloak of his, refusing to wear the school uniform.

The boy smiled to himself, drawing a buffed humanoid version of Koro Sensei.

Terasaka rolled his eyes, 'This guy's got a real hardon for that monster.'

There was a knock at the door, "May I come in?"

A man's voice came.

"Yes," said Koro-Sensei.

The door opened an man in all white, wearing a had came in, the students couldn't see the man's face.

All they saw were red dots where his eyes should have been.

The kids were wondering if this was the 'new kid'.

Sasuke looked at Karma, who did the same, both counted down with their fingers.

3

2

1

~CRASH!~

A boy with spiky white hair and freaky eyes walked through a giant hole in the wall at the back of the classroom and sat down.

"I won. I wanted to know who was stronger, me, or the wall. I was stronger."

Sasuke gave a dark grin to the boy.

The boy didn't notice.

Koro Sensei was also grinning, but no one could really tell.

The boy looked at Koro-Sensei, saying something about being his brother, and that he was going to kill Koro-Sensei in the classroom after school and left.

Sasuke glanced over at Koro-Sensei, wondering what he would say next.

The monster merely shook it off and continued the lesson.

Throughout the rest of the day, Itona was doing things very similar to Koro-Sensei.

He ate similar food, read the same magazines, etc.

At the end of the school day, everyone were behind desks that kept Itona and Koro-Sensai in a circle.

Sasuke waited, standing next to Karma and Nagisa, watching, seeing what would happen.

Meanwhile:

Proffessor Bitch and Karasuma were outside the door talking.

Bitch-Sensei asked Karasuma.

"So what is that new kid? What was that thing he did to Koro-sensei, and why won't he even look at me?"

Karasuma shook his head.

"I assumed he would just be another kid, maybe similar to Karma, but nothing like that."

He said, ignoring her other question.

Back in the classroom:

Itona attacked Koro-Sensei with his super fast, tentacle-like hair.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a long drawn out breath, before saying, "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

Suddenly, to Sasuke, their movements, though still quick, slowed down.

"I can see..."

Nagisa looked at Sasuke, about to question him, when he saw his eyes.

His complex Blood Red and Black eyes.

The teen grinned, following the movements of the two.

Sasuke smirked, walking into the circle.

Nagisa hissed at him.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!"

The raven haired teen grinned.

"Despite your efforts, Koro-Sensei is still faster than you, Shit-ona."

The teen taunted the half breed.

Suddenly, both Koro-Sensei and Itona stopped, to look at the boy.

Within a blink, Sasuke was behind Itona.

"You're even slower than me."

He whispered in Itona's ear.

Itona went to swipe at Sasuke with one of his tentacles, but the boy was already gone, he was standing on the ceiling.

"You missed me."

The kids focused on Sasuke to see how he did that.

When Itona swiped at him again, Sasuke's body phased out of existence.

He was outside the window.

"Out here, you loser."

He taunted and Itona crashed out the window, following him.

The teen dashed back, a few yards away from Itona.

Everyone followed them outside to watch.

The teen glanced at Koro-Sensei and then at Itona.

"If you try to call Itona off-"

He glanced at Itona's protector.

"-I'll kill you..."

The teen grinned.

Itona shot his tentacle like hair at the boy.

Sasuke smirked and flashed through hand signs super fast.

He dashed into the air, higher than any normal person could.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

He makes a ring around his mouth with a finger and blows, firing flower like blasts of fire at Itona, making sure none when near the other kids.

Itona quickly swiped at the blasts with his hair.

Itona's eyes narrowed.

"What are you, kid?"

Sasuke glanced at Itona's protector, who continued.

"Are you another one of Japan's monsters? An Experiment that escaped?"

The teen grinned and covered his face laughing wildly.

"Oh you're so far from the truth. One of Japan's experiments? An experiment? A man made monster? Hah! One of your FAKE monsters, that's what these two are!"

Karasuma's eyes widened.

(Orochimaru's theme plays)

"ehehehehahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The ground underneath Sasuke seemed to crack in a ring around him.

"I am a REAL monster! Not one of these cheap knock offs!"

The teen grinned, staring at everyone's faces.

Three dots on Sasuke's neck started to glow like fire and spread across his body.

When the fire like marks completely consumed his body, they dimmed revealing his now grey skin.

His hair started to get longer, becoming more bluish grey.

The whites of his eyes became black.

His fingers became clawed.

A visible purple and black aura surrounded the boy.

It was a dark aura, it felt wrong to look at it, demonic.

A massive wave of Killing Intent emanated from the boy.

"I've been alive longer than anyone. You think your silly experiments can scare me? I'VE CAUSED THE END OF THE WORLD MANY TIMES BEFORE-"

Suddenly massive hand-like wings exploded out of his back.

"-YOU THINK YOU CAN BEST ME?! I AM A TRUE IMMORTAL MONSTER! EVEN IF KORO-SENSEI DESTROYS THE WORLD AND KILLS YOU ALL, I WILL MERELY RESET THE WORLD AND IT WILL ALL START OVER AGAIN, BECOMING A DIFFERENT EARTH ENTIRELY!"

The boy, well, monster, cackled loudly.

He slammed his fists together.

"GO! SUSANO'O!"

A massive Skeletal Warrior made of pure purple energy surrounded Sasuke, like armor and a guardian, it moved as he did.

Itona backed away.

Sasuke made "tch" sound and shook his head.

"Come back when you're stronger. I will not fight you, until you can at least be a match for Koro-Sensei."

Sasuke transformed back, removing his ruined shirt.

As everyone left, Karasuma came up to Sasuke.

The boy had just turned, staring at the town and the school.

"Boy, what are you really?"

The boy giggled to himself.

"Upupupupupu~! What am I?"

He turned, only his left eye was red.

"I am Ultimate Despair."


	3. AN Thanks

151 views on day 1?

I appreciate it but calm down guys XD it's not that great a story.

Speaking of which, I'm doing something to try to tie most of my stories together into one whole story.

Chapter 2 referenced something I am working on, can you guess what series it's crossing over with?


End file.
